1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor light emitting element using an InGaAlP-based material and emitting light in a visible region has been widely applied. Here, the composition of each of an active layer, an n-type cladding layer, and a p-type cladding layer is expressed by In1-Y(Ga1-XAlX)YP. When the value Y is set at approximately 0.51, the InGaAlP-based material is lattice-matched to a GaAs substrate. At this time, setting the value X as appropriate makes it possible to obtain light emission from the red to green band.
For the purpose of suppressing the absorption of light at an n-side contact electrode portion, a semiconductor light emitting device as follows has been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-217450). Specifically, after a light-emitting-layer forming portion (semiconductor light emission functional layer) is epitaxially grown on a GaAs substrate, the GaAs substrate is removed. When an n-side electrode is disposed, the n-side electrode is divided into a region with a high reflectance and a region for forming an ohmic contact. Then, these regions are arranged alternately with a repetitive pattern. On the other hand, a p-side electrode is formed in a single circle arranged at the center portion on a current diffusion layer.
However, in this disclosed semiconductor light emitting device, since the p-side electrode is arranged in the center portion on the current diffusion layer, it is difficult to cause the light-emitting-layer forming portion to fully emit light at the peripheral portion thereof. Accordingly, this device has a problem that the light output is insufficient.